


Day 13: We All Fall Down

by SpankinHotDudes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/pseuds/SpankinHotDudes
Summary: There are things one must do to save others.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Day 13: We All Fall Down

This is his lot in life now he realizes as a new cock easily slides down his sore throat. They have been fucking for what seems like hours now. One man after another took great pleasure cumming down his throat. He was so used to this to this type of abuse though. 

It had what seemed like months since he was sold off to Vod Heliman. He couldn’t blame the president though. The president tried his best to come up with another way to settle the selling of the virus Vod had concocted which he would spread. Not only that, but Simmons sweetened the deal that Sherry can finally be taken out of custody.

Leon had broken that bit of news to the president which made him fire Simmons on the spot and now has taken Sherry into his custody. That made him feel better as the numerous men used him for their own pleasure.

Cum leaked out of well used ass. When not occupied it would gape for all to see. When he wasn’t in use they would plug him up only letting it out when he had to go. 

It wasn’t all bad though. He was pampered to the extreme. A nice big bedroom fitted with a sizable bathroom. The room is decorated beautifully as if it could belong to royalty. He got weekly massages which felt great on his back. The most delicious food cooked for him. Still besides that he was always locked in this room until he was brought out to be used. The group of men who used him always made sure to get him to orgasm every session.

They said that the weekly gangbang was sexual training. Training for what he didn’t know.

What seemed like months later he finally found out the reason why. 

Von Heliman has decided to keep him now as his own personal sex slave. 

He just wanted Leon to get all lose and used up.


End file.
